Puppet King Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is brought to Suna at a young age and falls into Sasori's lair. Harem of puppet girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with another new story. This story has inspiration from all Naruto trained by Sasori and Puppet Naruto stories there are!**

**I am a major fan of Naruto using puppets and that is why I write this now.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Suna**

Naruto was bored. He knew he was supposed to get out of the village with the Hokage so that he would be safe in Suna and the council wouldn't execute him, but still, he was bored.

Now, you may not know what it means when Naruto is bored. It means he sneaks out or plays a prank. As he had already played a prank on one of the poor unsuspecting, porn-reading Anbu, he decided to sneak out into the hidden sand village.

Naruto was just walking around the village for about half the night until he got bored again. He had seen all of the village that he wanted to see and decided to go out and see the deserrt.

He snuck past the gate guards easy enough, as they weren't really paying much attention with their eyes closed. He was walking through the desert until he heard a strange banging sound whenever he stepped.

Naruto brushed off the ground and found a hidden steel door. Naruto saw a swirly symbol in the middle of the door and a riddle that said:

_Only life's sustenance may be useless for you._

Naruto had no idea what that meant. So, like any kid his age, he kicked the door in frustration. He then noticed something funny. He was bleeding on the door and the door was glowing.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard a strange creaking sound. That was the last thing he heard before he fell through the door.

_Three months later..._

It had been three months since the day he was in Suna and Naruto had mastered the art of puppetry and human puppets. He had even devised an experimental technique that would make him a puppet with no weakpoint. He had made it so he wasn't as succeptible to fire, upgradable, wouldn't rust, wouldn't be blown apart, and more durable.

Naruto had also studied up on clans and strong people throughout the world. He had also found some knowledge thought to be lost. He knew where the body of Uchiha Sahiko, Madara's daughter, was; where the crypt of the Uzumaki was; and where several lost clans' bodies were preserved.

Naruto had decided that it was time to pay Konoha a visit...

**Done! I know it's a little short but I can't think of anymore ideas to use for this chapter and I don't want him heading back to Konoha till next chapter. The Konoha one shall be very interesting for me to write as I will have Naruto face the council.**

**Harem shall consist of all of his female puppets as he will move them without thinking (aka use them as comfort). May also throw in some crossover girls.**


	2. Return to konoha

**A/N: Yo! It is time for the next chapter of puppet King Naruto. I decided to make the last one very short as I wanted to save the Konoha comeback for this one. I shall have Naruto screw the council over with their own laws in this chapter. How many of you wanted to see this? Answer honestly please.**

**I will try to make this as good as possible. However, I cannot guarantee it will be great.**

**For those of you not interested in what Naruto does in politics, skip this chapter I should have the next one up in a good amount of time.**

**Now for the reviews!**

**Daniel 29:**

**Naruto using Madara's daughter as a puppet lover would certainly rile Madara up.**

**Answer:**

**That will, your right. I did that for the sole purpose of Naruto riling Madara up. Since Sasori had a good intelligence system, he was able to find out about the truth behind the Kyuubi attack. Therefore, Naruto now knows the truth and is getting his payback.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: Return and council**

It had been three days trip to get back to Konoha. The trip would have been shorter but Naruto talked to the Daimayo to gain political immunity. He had also gotten a warrant stating that he could tell the Daimayo whatever happened in Konoha. If one didn't appear every month, he would know something was wrong.

Naruto had bypassed the gate completely, opting to use chakra to scale the walls instead. While Naruto was in the village, his only thought was _this__ security sucks here._

Naruto just continued walking straight into the hokage tower and said to the secretary "I have information regarding Naruto Uzumaki."

The secretary paled at this and immediately went into the hokage's office.

Less than a minute later, the Hokage came out and said "How did you come by this information?"

"Because I am him." He stated as he dropped his face mask to the ground and exposed his face for the Hokage to verify that it was him.

"What happened to you?" The Hokage asked after making sure it was him and letting his emotions show.

"I fell down a hole one night when I went into the Suna dessert and found Sasori of the red sand's lair." Naruto started, "It had everything he had made about puppets and even some experiments he had been doing. I took up and perfected everything he did in three months as the first scroll I found was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe for a few moments before letting out a small chuckle that became laughter. Naruto was curious as to what was so funny and asked.

The Hokage's response was cut off by an Anbu coming in and saying "Hokage-sama the council has called a meeting due to seeing one Naruto Uzumaki in the village. They have said for everyone to come immediately."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that and asked "Hey, isn't letting the council calling their own meetings without telling the Hokage or having Anbu working under them considered treason?"

The Hokage smirked at that and said "Why yes, yes it is. As soon as today's meeting is done I shall have them arrested."

"No need. Just watch how this goes down. I'm gonna lay the Uzumaki beat down." Naruto rapped a little.

"Did you mean to do that?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded his head and the Hokage said seriously "You are hereby forbidden from rapping in my presence again."

Naruto shook his head at the Hokage's antics and laughed before they headed to the council meeting.

When they arrived in the room, the Sandaime took his seat while Naruto took the spare seat that was right beside him.

"Quiet!" The Sandaime ordered and the room fell into silence. "Now what is the issue of this meeting? If it is not worthwhile then I shall call you all on treason using the law set by the Niidaime that you all "forgot" to inform me of."

The council paled that the Sandaime had become wise to their games before they composed themselves and one of the braver (read stupider) ones said "Hokage-sama, the demon is back in the village. We must kill it this time!"

Naruto just chuckled at the man's stupidity before saying "This demon takes offense to that."

The clans caught his hidden meaning and paled considerably at that. The "ever wise" civilians didn't.

"Who the hell are you? You're laughing at a council member. I'll have you arrested for this!" The man said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The so-called "Demon of Konoha"." Naruto stated. "And it is the opposite way. I will have all of the council members off of this due to their crimes by the end of this meeting."

The smarter council members paled at the implications of that statement while the dumber ones balked like chickens. "What have we ever done?" The man smirked as he thought that the man had no evidence against them.

Naruto produced a series of documents that held each and every council member's illegal implications.

Everyone paled at this while the Sandaime looked furious. "Due to this council's crimes, this institution is dissolved!"

"Wait a minute. Look more closely at those crimes. A quarter of them are against me. I demand justice by clan laws. By those laws, I can gain a plot of land and everything it entails, a servant, or an untarnished dead body of a clan member. Hear that Hyuuga, _untarnished._" The Hyuuga clan paled as they realized that they had to give over one of their people that had the precious Byakugan.

A few hours later, the Uchiha clan was the only clan to fight him, and as such, lost a member as well as the land. Naruto now had a member of all the clans to be made into puppets. Naruto knew that part was going to be a challenge with some bodies.

"Now that that is settled, I reconcile those laws and pull back all of those crimes. However, here are the rest." Naruto said as he pulled out all of the papers and showed them around. The corrupt members (all of them) were stripped of their council seats and forced to go home.

When it was just Naruto and the Hokage in the room, Naruto said "Old man, I am now going to get my heritage. Not the Namikaze just yet, as I know I can't handle Iwa yet. But, I want the Uzumaki properties and money so I can learn more about sealing and make my puppets better."

The Hokage accepted that and agreed to his demands as he knew that this was Naruto's birthright.

**Done! I know this took awhile but I wanted to make sure this was a good chapter as this was the first council meeting I have ever done. **

**Before you complain about the clans being good, their leaders are not the same at this point as they are in Shippuden. Right now, it is just a lot of nameless council members.**


	3. a few years later

**A/N: Yo! It is time for my next chapter of Puppet King Naruto! I really can't think of anything to say here so let's get to the reviews! But, let's check out the harem first!**

**Harem: Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Yuugao Uzuki, Fem Akatsuki, fem Bijuu, fem Jinchuriki, Mei Terumi, Miko Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Samui, Mabui, Kurotsuchi, and Clan Ocs.**

**Ultima-owner:**

**A puppet clan is an interesting idea...the council got pown'd**

**Answer:**

**You're right, it is an interesting idea that no one has ever done before now. Not even the ones who make the Puppet wielder Naruto stories.**

**The council getting pwned, as you say, was the whole idea of that chapter along with explaining how Naruto got those puppets of all the clans. I have read about him getting them through force, but I have never read about him winning them through political scheming.**

**ArthurC:**

**This story is generally good, but I think that you should have paced it a little bit slower.**

Try to explain how some things did happen, like Naruto obtaining the documents on the council etc.

**Answer:**

**I am not going to pace it slower and It should be obvious where he got those documents. He got them through Sasori's spy network as it is obvious he has a better one than Jiraya in the manga.**

**PlasmaMelonXD:**

**Pretty good concept, have seen a lot of puppet narutos but not him modifying his body with upgrades. (Well did but that story was chiyo turning half his body into one. Or was it all?) Hope to see more of this story and wish to see this story completed. Since only 20% of good stories ever finish :(**

**Answer:**

**Huh, thanks; that was exactly what I was going for: something unique. I thought "mm, puppet wielding Naruto has been done before, but puppet wielding PUPPET Naruto hasn't been!"**

**On another note the story you are talking about is a harem and bashing story called I Spy With My Bionic Eye. It is under the Naruto U./Hana I. Section in Naruto.**

**The last note on this is that I did not realize that statistic in this. I had known that not a lot of stories finished, but just a fifth of the good ones? Man, that sucks. Did you account for the good stories that are going on continually or are you just counting the ones that are completed. Cuz I know a lot of those stories are discontinued.**

**Now on with the story! But, first the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto or any other Manga/Anime, TV Shows, or Books that I might reference in this story. This goes for all chapters and not just this one!**

**Chapter 3: Fast forward**

It had been three years since that council meeting, and the only alive people that had seen Naruto were Sarutobi Hiruzen and his most trusted Anbu as well as the Ichiraku's who brought him ramen everyday.

The rest had hostile intents towards him and were turned into his defense force through the use of seals and the art of human puppetry. Needless to say, thanks to Konohanian stupidity, the population had decreased by the dozens. Naruto now had over 400 human puppets, including the ones he took from Sasori's hide out in Suna.

Naurto had convinced the Hokage to give him quite a few officially sanctioned missions over the last few years to all of Sasori's bases in exchange for information on Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the other hidden villages.

During these missions, Naruto would find either bloodline users to transform into human puppets or the DNA of them in Sasori's labs. Naruto would be allowed to keep these without interference of the other villages due to the fact that they were the work of a missing nin and not himself. However, since he found and stole them from a missing nin, due to village politics, he was allowed to keep them. Doing this had increased Naruto's amounts of puppets by at least fifty.

These last few years, Naruto had also taken to experimenting with his puppets and the bloodlines he had. He had found out that the bloodlines were in the gene pool and could be given away if anyone managed to find it and isolate it. He had done so with the bloodline puppets he had created out of the clan's sacrifices to him. The Nara, Uchiha, and Hyuuga were the easiest due to the fact that they had the largest amount of DNA he could extract.

Naruto had made it so that all of his puppets had the Mangekyou Sharingan in their eyes and the pulsed veins of the Byakugan below them.

The reason Naruto managed to possess the Mangekyou was that it was passed throughout the genes of Madara's family. He had made Miko Uchiha a human puppet last so he could be cautious with her and not break her, as he wanted a descendant of Madara and she was the only one.

Naruto had also gotten the corpses of three Hokages as they were buried on Uzumaki land and could be claimed as his due to that fact. Not that anyone knew that he now had two Senju and his own father as puppets.

Naruto had a puppet from all of the Konoha clans as well as someone no one would have thought possible as one of his most powerful wind style puppets: Sakumo Haruno. Naruto had found that the Harunos had unnaturally large vocal chords that he could enlarge further after they were puppets, thus creating a very powerful sound wave that could decimate his enemies.

Naruto also had a large clan jutsu archive due to his puppet's releases and his own. He had experimented and made plenty of his own jutsu out of the clan's natural abilities as well as his own genius.

Naruto also had started going to the academy and met all of his classmates as well as tried to take the dead last position, but Kiba was too stupid to surpass.

The Konohanians had finally wizened up and stopped coming near his home. It was now heavily fortified with a lot of civilians that had tried to kill him and even worse, they all had a lot of bloodlines to help stop perpetrators and then take them to their leader to be turned into puppets for his use.

Naruto was disappointed in this as it meant that he couldn't get anymore puppets except through battle so he had started slowing down and working with the DNA more.

Naruto had given himself all of Kenosha's bloodlines. He had his own hive made of puppet bugs with a homemade poison that was about ten times as deadly as Sasori's greatest one. This poison could kill a lot of people with ease in less than a day and they would only live if he gave the antidote to them.

Naruto had also gotten a lot of teacher's that had tried to sabotage him and they had been killed in the most gruesome way that no one could trace back to him. There weren't any bodies to turn into puppets once he had killed them.

He had also met an idiotic chuunin named Mizuki that had tried to trick him into stealing a forbidden scroll. Naruto had turned this man into a tiger puppet as he apparently held Orochimaru's curse mark. This led Naruto and the Hokage to believe that security was compromised. As a result of this, Naruto got the forbidden scroll as no one would suspect the Hokage to give it to an academy student and the fact that it was his anyway was good. Naruto was given the mission to guard the scroll with his life if it came down to it. Naruto agreed to this as the Hokage said that he could learn jutsu to use from it anyway.

Naruto was very pleased with this agreement and was a bit disappointed when he found that he already knew about half of these jutsu anyway. He was pleased when he found that clans had put their jutsu in it as well as the Senju family jutsu were in here. There were also blood samples from bloodlines that had long since died out. Naruto had gotten a very big arrangement of jutsu and bloodlines from this deal, so he was glad he had made it.

Naruto had also gotten some very powerful bloodlines that would help him get stronger. One such was the ability to take nature chakra and turn it into pure chakra that he could use anytime he needed. This also helped nullify the nine-tails chakra and help turn the nine-tails chakra into his chakra. It would also help make his life last for over a hundred years. The person documented to have lived the longest was over three hundred years of age before he finally passed away and died.

Naruto felt that this would be a huge boon for him and decided to test it. It had worked perfectly.

Naruto had passed the Gennin exam a few days later without any trouble as rookie of the year. This is where the story will start…

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Even if it is slow I would recommend reading it as it deals with Naruto's progress throughout the years. It also details his bloodlines and abilities.**

**Please read and review and check out some of my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Puppet King Naruto! I have reviewed the story and believe that I will be able to complete it.**

**I have also gotten back my inspiration for my old stories and finally gotten them onto this computer, so I should be able to update them at this point.**

**Warnings: Puppets, smart Naruto, cold Naruto, abuse, and violence**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any affiliated character, any crossover characters that I use, any attacks except the ones that I created.**

**Chapter 3: The academy and changes**

Naruto smirked as he saw the defenses of his apartment building. He had ended up stealing it off of the previous owner with the threat to turn her into his puppet. Of course, he went through with that anyway and she had only one purpose in the hotel as of yet, take foreigners' bags.

Before, the owner hated that, so it was a just punishment, not that she could feel it.

He looked over the puppets that he had gotten.

Mito Uzumaki was one of the first puppets that he had created. She had on Shinobi heels, a mini-skirt, and a fishnet shirt underneath a purple leather vest. She was currently massaging his neck while he stayed still. She had great sealing abilities and the ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra, as well as wood style.

Sahiko Uchiha had been the second person that Naruto had turned into a puppet. She still had her elemental affinity and the ability to use the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan. She wore a long fishnet skirt with black stockings and shinobi sandals. She wore a blouse over her chest. She had long black hair in a ponytail. She was currently practicing with her taijutsu.

He didn't convert Kushina's body because he wanted her permission for him to do it.

Mikoto was the next one converted. She was more of a house wife in life, so he thought it fitting that she be one in death as she always hated him. She wore an apron over her clothes and she wore an orange blouse and flame-like miniskirt. She also wore stockings and heels. She was currently dusting the apartment.

Rin was the Inuzuka that he had gotten. She had tried to kill him in a mob when he was younger and had a dog partner before her death. Naruto took her body and fused it with the dog's body. Giving her superior smell, sight, feel, taste, and hearing. She wore a t-shirt and shorts that were roughed up. She was currently sleeping on his bed like a dog.

Suki was the Akimichi he had gotten. He converted all of the fat on her body into muscles and created a personalized taijutsu style for her. She was now as strong as Tsunade. Currently, she was in the kitchen cooking. She wore a frilly apron with a skirt that went to her knees, as well as an armored long shirt and gloves. She also had boots on. She had long brown hair.

Yoshino was the Nara that he had gotten. She had talked smack about him and beat him up whenever they crossed paths since they were drunk. She was a nurse in life. Now, she was using her ability to heal the puppets and him. She had on a white skirt, shirt, and white boots. She could also harm others using chakra scalpels. She had long blonde hair pulled back by a bow in her hair. She was currently making sure the bodies that they had were in working condition. She was also writing on a clipboard for Naruto to review.

Lillian was the Yamanaka that he had gotten. She had clothes that fit her profession. She had on a corset, miniskirt, and high heeled boots. She was another that had hurt him in life, and now she couldn't. She was an interrogator in life. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails in the back. She was currently reviewing Naruto's memories and transferring what would be useful to the puppets.

Shira was the Aburame that he had gotten. He had given her a sleeveless vest, pants, and shinobi sandals. She had long black hair that was wild and untamed. She could still use her bugs to perfection and that was good for him in this case. She was currently setting up a network around the house to tell where everything was. She had red slitted eyes from Kyuubi's chakra being implanted in her.

Gen was the Kurama that he had gotten. She had great Genjutsu affinity. She wore a sleeveless blouse and a long skirt. She also wore shinobi sandals. She was sitting across from Naruto as she had nothing to do. She had long brown hair put into a long ponytail.

Keiko was the Hyuuga that he had gotten. She had on a kimono with sandals. She had long hair in a pigtail. She was helping Yoshino with the puppets. He had given her red eyes with slits in them since he had used the Kyuubi's chakra to improve her eyes like he had the Aburame.

Katara was the Higurashi that he had gotten. She had a long sleeve blouse to hide her weapons as well as a long skirt. She had on boots. She was a weapon mistress even in death with her skills. She had long hair that could be turned into a weapon when chakra was put into it.

Tsura was the Mitarashi he had gotten. She was Anko's sister who had ran in high circles but often stooped low enough to attack him. She had long purple hair in a ponytail fashion. She often looked down on her own sister. She wore a kimono and was sitting next to him at the table.

Those were the puppets that he had created so far.

Naruto had also put seals on them so that they would eventually learn new styles or abilities and become better puppets than before. That was one of the reasons that he had them working like that.

That was why they were all practicing their arts and the Yamanaka was looking in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since then and he had finally entered the academy. The experiment with the seal had been a huge success and allowed them to learn.

All of them had the ability to read and write as well as to talk, something that normal puppets couldn't do.

Mikoto had improved in cooking and cleaning, Tsura could talk and move around in any circle, Katara was a better weapon specialist, Keiko had learned more medical skills, as had Yoshino, Gen had created new genjutsu, Shira had created and was monitoring the house with more proficiency, Lillian had gained taijutsu abilities and gained new interrogation techniques, Suki had gotten better cooking, Rin had a new style never before seen, Mito had created new seals and had gained ability with acupuncture, and Sahiko had perfected the Uchiha taijutsu.

"I'm going out," Naruto called out to the watchers.

"Hai Naruto-sama," the puppets called back.

A missile then launched into him and pressed him up to it.

"Lillian, you got to stop doing this," Naruto said from her breast.

"But I like this Naruto-sama." Lillian pouted.

Lillian let go a few seconds later and kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the house.

One of the side effects of educating them allowed them to develop. They had gotten personalities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was pouting when he came home that day.

"What's wrong, Naruto-sama?" Miikoto asked.

"The academy is pathetic. It's so low grade that it is not even funny." Naruto said.

"You can train with us tonight, Naruto-sama." Mikoto said after a few seconds of thinking on the issue.

Naruto looked up at that, he would never just go into one of his puppets training sessions. He respected their privacy too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few months later and Naruto was the top of the academy. Sasuke was trying to get in his way, but he was no match for Naruto.

The fan girls had protested this, but one of Naruto's puppets had come in before anything could be done. Naruto had sweatdropped at what Rin had done.

Rin had staked her claim and threatened everyone away from him. All of the girls still shuddered when they thought of it.

The next few years would be peaceful with the exception of an idiotic civvie or ninja that would come across the beefed up security the estate had.

**A/N: Done! I've finished this chapter. Hope that you enjoy.**


End file.
